


Of All the Coffee Shops in the City

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in New York City for Nationals, when he and Kurt get lost and run into the most unlikely of pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Coffee Shops in the City

“How did you get lost? You live here,” Blaine chuckled, though slightly frantic, as they continued roaming the city streets.

“Okay, first of all, this is a big city. You can’t expect me to know every single street,” Kurt said defensively. “And when they say the city is a grid and it’s almost impossible to get lost, they lie.”

“Mr. Shue is going to kill me if I don’t get back soon,” Blaine groaned, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I’m just going to get directions.”

Kurt playfully grabbed the phone out of Blaine’s hand and held it above his head.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined, standing on his toes to try and reach but he couldn’t. Kurt was too tall. “I’m going to get in so much trouble.” He stuck out his bottom lip, hoping that his puppy dog eyes would make his boyfriend give in.

“You don’t like getting lost with me?” Kurt pouted right back. “What’s the worst Schue can do? Give you detention?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, not sure why Kurt brushed past a detention like it was nothing. Detention meant that he let his teacher down and there’s nothing that Blaine hates more than not meeting expectations.

“Come on,” Kurt said. “Have coffee with me. I promise as soon as you have, I’ll let you get us directions home. We’ve barely spent any time together this weekend.”

“You haven’t left my side once,” Blaine pointed out, with a fond roll of his eyes.

“We’ve barely spent any time _alone_ together this weekend,” he clarified.

“And I told you that I’m not asking Schue if I can sleep at your place. That’s basically admitting to my teacher that I’ve had sex,” Blaine said, pulling on Kurt’s hand and walking into a quant little coffee shop that didn’t look too busy.

It was a little Mom and Pop place which was perfect, the two of them had decided long ago that they hated big coffee chains like Starbucks. They just didn’t have the right feel to them. They’ve even discussed trading the Lima Bean in for a new place closer to Blaine’s house that’s run by the sweetest old lady, but they can’t seem to part with their high school hangout for sentimental reasons.

“You don’t think he’s figured that out already?” Kurt said with the easy laugh that always made Blaine fall deeper in love. “You’re not exactly subtle when you look at me with those heart eyes.”

“And you are?” Blaine said, poking Kurt playfully in the stomach.

Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could successfully poke him back, placed a gentle kiss to the inside of it, and then wrapped it around himself so that Kurt was holding him close. The two boys went to pay for their coffees, when somebody came up from behind them and slapped a twenty down.

“I’ve got this one. Keep the change, Marge,” a new voice said. It sounded so familiar but Blaine couldn’t figure out why.

They both turned around to see who the kind stranger was, when both of their jaws dropped simultaneously. Standing behind them, wrapped around each other in the same way Kurt was wrapped around Blaine, was Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka.

“Oh my God, you’re—”

Kurt elbowed him in the stomach before could finish his statement. Blaine was shocked. He had looked up to these two for years. Watched any interview he could find between the pair, desperately clinging to it as his own _It Gets Better_. He knew that Kurt has done the same. There isn’t a single person, gay or straight, that hasn’t looked up to what the two men in front of him share.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, much more calmly that Blaine expected him to sound considering the amount of failing he had done when he’d first met Cooper. Perhaps New York had toned that down, he thought.

“It’s our pleasure,” David said, sticking out his hand to shake Kurt’s. “I’m David and this is Neil.”

“I know,” Kurt said with an easy laugh, giving Blaine a fond look when he realized that he was shuffling closer to Kurt, shyly. “This is my boyfriend Blaine. You’ll have to excuse him, it’s his first time in the city. He’s a little shy, he usually loves talking to new people.”

“This is your first time in New York?” Neil asked them.

Kurt shook his head at the same time Blaine nodded.

“I live here,” Kurt explained. “It’s Blaine’s first time.”

“Hi,” Blaine said, awkwardly, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed for acting so star struck. Hadn’t he always promised himself that he wouldn’t do this? Hadn’t he always dreamed of the opportunity to tell these two in person how much their courage—their commitment to be with each other in the public eye—has done for him?

“Would you two like to join us?” David asked, gesturing to an empty table.

“You know, that sounds perfect,” Kurt said.

“Yes, thank you,” Blaine added.

The four of them sit down at the booth, Kurt and Blaine on one side with David and Neil on the other.

“We just love this place,” David said, giving Neil a loving smile that Blaine has seen so many times on Kurt’s face.

“I can see why.” Kurt smiles. “It’s very quant.”

“So what brings you to New York, Blaine?” Neil asked.

“Show choir,” he answered. “My school’s competing at Nationals this weekend.”

Neil and David both smile at him, looking impressed. “So you like to sing then?”

“Blaine’s really talented,” Kurt beamed. “I basically feel in love with him the moment I first met him and he was singing ‘Teenage Dream.’”

“I’m not nearly as talented as Kurt,” Blaine said, blushing under their gaze. “He’s a student at Tisch.”

“You two are adorable,” David said with a big smile.

“Don’t embarrass them, babe,” Neil said. “You’ll have to excuse us, we just really enjoy meeting people who are so young but proud of who they are.”

Blaine gave them a curious look, because in what universe was the famous NPH and David Burtka excited to meet _him_?

“You know, it took me a long time to come out to the media about my sexuality,” Neil explained. David grabbed his hand and squeezed it, silently reassuring him that it was alright to continue. “I was never ashamed of who I was, I’ve always been pretty content with being gay. I just never felt comfortable flaunting it. I didn’t want it to affect people’s opinions on me. But one day, when I was much older than you two, I realized that was stupid. Anybody that’s going to have a negative opinion of me because of my sexuality isn’t somebody I want in my life.”

“You’re really brave,” Blaine said, feeling his nerves start to go away the more they talked and he realized that the two men he’d idolized for years weren’t much different than him.

“You two are the brave ones,” Neil said.

“I don’t think either of us could have been as comfortable showing affection in public when we were your age,” David added.

“We aren’t usually,” Kurt said. “We met in Ohio, not exactly the safest place to be a couple.”

“Well, you’re in New York now,” David said, bringing them back to a much safer topic. They could all sense that the conversation was potentially taking a turn for the depressing. “And you don’t have to be so afraid, as I think you already realize.”

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, giving each other a loving smile. Kurt put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. Blaine burrowed himself into Kurt’s side, always more comfortable the closer they were.

“I think we should get going,” Neil said. “We’ve got to relieve the nanny. But I’ll hopefully see you both tomorrow.”

“What?” Kurt and Blaine both said at the same time.

“Didn’t you know? I’m judging show choir nationals,” Neil said, with a cocky smile. “And if you’re even half as talented as Kurt says you are, you’ll have my vote.”

“Um... wow, thanks,” Blaine said, reaching his hand out to shake both David and Neil’s. After another quick goodbye, the two men leave the coffee shop hand in hand with a final wave to the woman at the counter, who they clearly know well.

“Did that just happen?” Blaine asked, standing up and pulling Kurt with him so they can head out, also. He’s already so late for final rehearsal and his phone has been vibrating in his pocket nonstop, but he’s finding he wasn’t as concerned as he was before. He’s just met two of his biggest role models.

“Don’t you love New York?” Kurt beams, pulling him in a for a quick but deep kiss.

“I don’t even care if Shue gives me detention,” Blaine said, detaching himself from Kurt’s lips but keeping their foreheads together. He loved getting to be close to Kurt like this, getting to be within kissing distance and not having to worry about the disgusted looks they would get. Sure, they were still there. New York was accepting, but it wasn’t perfect. But there was love and support in this city and it made all the hate easy to ignore.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Kurt said with an easy laugh. The two of them make their way out of the shop and start down the street again.

“Next thing I know, you’re going to be piercing your lip and buying a motorcycle.”

“Would you still love me then?” Blaine asked.

“Always,” Kurt said, giving him a confused look. As if he couldn’t fathom anything that would make him stop loving Blaine. It sent a warm thrill down his spine to know that he’s loved in that way. That somebody cares for him as much as he cares for them. He’s never going to get used to that.

“Now, let’s get you back to Shue so you can win McKinley that second National Championship.”

They turned the corner and Blaine spots their hotel down the street.

“Kurt Hummel, have you known we were right here all along?” Blaine asks, crossing his arms trying to act indignant.

“But you just look so cute when you’re lost,” Kurt said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Blaine stomped his foot indignantly and started to stalk off before Kurt caught his arm and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“What was that for?” Blaine asked, seeing stars and completely forgetting all of his anger.

“One day, that’s going to be us,” Kurt said, talking about Neil and David. “I hope you know that.”

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
